


Attack on Titan Comfort

by many_fandoms07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Cadet Squad, Angst, Anxiety, Arwin takes care of you, Arwin's sister, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling with Arwin, Cuddling with Eren, Cuddling with Levi, Depression, Eren takes care of you, Eren's sister, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi takes care of you, Levi's daughter - Freeform, Levi's sister - Freeform, Sick Arwin, Sick Levi, Sleep, Sleeping Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titans, attack on titan - Freeform, injured reader, scared, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms07/pseuds/many_fandoms07
Summary: This is basically just a bunch of writings of Attack on Titan characters giving you the comfort you may not get in life (like me). I write these when I'm supposed to be sleeping lol and honestly, I like writing fluff and comfort in general.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 110





	1. Levi x Sick Reader

“Cadet L/N, you’re late,” Captain Levi called to your running form. You sprinted to your spot in the role call line, saluting to your captain.

“I’m sorry sir,” you apologized. “It will never happen again sir.” The man shot you a menacing glare.

“It better not.” He finished role call and started giving out the day’s events. “Run 60 laps and then move on to chores.” 

The soldiers responded with, “Yes sir!” and started on their laps.

“Accept you, Cadet L/N,” Levi commanded. You turned your attention towards him and ran over to him. He gave you a cold stare. “You will run until I tell you to stop.”

You gave a quiet upset sigh. “Yes sir.” You saluted before starting your laps. You watched as the other soldiers finished and started on their chores. A couple soldiers shot you sympathetic looks while the others either laughed or ignored you completely.

The sun beat down on your running body hours later. Your legs ached, a headache starting to form behind your eyes.

“Cadet!” You continued to run as Captain Levi called for you. “Take a drink of water, then get back to it. Don’t stall either or you’ll be running all night.” You nodded, slowing your pace.

“Thank you sir.” You walked into the mess hall to get a glass of water, downing it instantly. You then sighed as you started to go run laps again.  _ This is going to be a long day. _

Lunch rolled around and everyone was in the mess hall. You saw Captain Levi cross the area you were running and you were hopeful that he would let you eat. Without even speaking a word yourself, Levi answered your unasked question. “Keep going Cadet.” Your hopes smashed to the ground as you nodded, running past a few dying bushes.

Rain clouds rolled in a few hours later and you started to cry. All you wanted to do was eat and get some sleep. The reason you were late this morning is because you weren’t feeling well. You had a small headache and your throat was scratchy but you sucked it up and went to training. Now you knew for a fact that you were sick. You could tell you had a fever by the chills rambling your body even though it was easily over 100 degrees. Sweat poured down your face and into your eyes as you rubbed at your aching head.

“You’re still running?” a voice asked from beside you. Mikasa was jogging beside you.

You let out an airy, “Yeah.” Mikasa looked concerned.

“Do you feel alright? You’re looking paler than usual.” Raindrops soaked your uniform, making the fabric cling to your skin.

“Nah, I’m fine,” you wheezed. Mikasa sighed and stopped running, now walking over to the girl’s dorms. The heat mixed with the rain made the air very humid, which on top of that caused you to have trouble breathing. Captain Levi came to get you a few hours after dinner. The rain poured down even harder and the temperature had dropped drastically, now in the low 60s. The Captain had his cloak draped over his head and shoulders, shielding him from the rain. 

“Cadet!” he yelled. “You’re free to go.” You sighed as you stopped running. Your vision swam.

“Cadet?” The voice was closer this time. You sighed again as your body slammed into the mud, unconscious.

Levi walked over to his soldier. She had stopped running, but all she did was stand there. He was going to remind her not to be late again but he could see the way she swayed. “Cadet? He ran towards the girl as she fell into the mud. He dropped down behind her, shaking her shoulder. “Cadet!” He cursed to himself as he saw she wasn’t going to wake anytime soon. 

“Captain?” Armin and Eren ran over to Levi. “What’s going on? Do you need a medic?” Levi scowled.

“No, she’s alright,” he answered, picking up his soldier.

“What happened?” Eren asked worriedly.

“She passed out,” Levi answered again. “She will be alright.” Leaving the two boys behind, Levi brought his unconscious soldier to his bedroom. He placed her on his bed gently and slowly stripped her of her tan jacket and boots. He covered her with a thick blanket and left in search of Hanji.

Levi roughly slammed the door of the lab open as he made his presence known. He spotted the scientist almost immediately. “Hey four eyes,” he called. “I need your help.”

The brunette smiled up at him. “Sure. What do you need?” He scoffed at her enthusiasm.

“Cadet L/N is unconscious and soaked to the bone. I need you to change her out of the clothes she’s wearing now and into something dry and warm.” The woman looked concerned.

“Why is Y/N unconscious? Did something happen?” she asked worriedly.

“I’m not sure why yet, which is why I need you to get her into something dry. She is in my quarters when you’re ready. And try to make it quick, we can’t have a soldier get sick.” With that said, Levi left the lab and got to work on paperwork in his office.

Hanji came in not five minutes later with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She walked through Levi’s office and into his bedroom. Levi didn’t look up until she came back into his office, arms full of soaking wet clothes. “She’s in dry clothes now. Mind telling me what’s going on?” she explained. Levi sighed.

“She was late this morning and I made her run. I honestly forgot she was out there until after dinner. She had been running in the rain for hours.” Levi had a distant look in his eyes. “Leave.” Hanji nodded and closed the door behind her. The Captain returned to his bedroom to see you still unconscious under the blankets. He took in how pale you looked and how you trembled under the thick blanket. Levi placed his hand on your head and quickly drew it back when he felt the heat radiating from you. He sighed as he went to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth. When he returned, he pulled a chair to his bed and dipped the cloth in the water. He gently wiped down your face with the cloth. He continued to do so as he soaked the cloth and tried to keep your temperature on the low.

He had just drained the cloth of most of its water and dabbed your face when you stirred and opened your eyes, drained of all energy. He pulled his hand back, surprised to see you awake. “Cadet?” he asked quietly. When you noticed he was sitting beside you, you quickly tried to sit up but he pushed you back down. “You need to relax, Cadet.” You looked around the room, confused.

“Captain?” you muttered. He pushed your head back down to rest on one of the pillows.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he confessed. “But I’m glad you’re awake. You need to eat. Wait here.” You watched as your captain left the room. Within minutes you had fallen back asleep again.

Levi walked in 20 minutes later with a tray holding two cups of steaming tea, toast, and soup. He smiled gently when he saw you fast asleep on his bed. He set the try on the bedside drawer and felt your temperature. He decided to let you sleep a bit more before waking you again. He shook your shoulder five minutes later.

“Cadet,” he said quietly. “Wake up L/N.” You stirred, groaning as you covered your eyes. Levi frowned. “Does your head hurt Cadet?” he asked. You nodded as you rolled onto your back. Levi didn’t show it but he felt bad for you. He felt as if this was his fault. He sighed, “I brought some soup, toast, and tea.” He helped you sit up slowly, propping you up against the pillows he stacked behind you. “It is important to stay hydrated when you are ill.”

You looked at the tray with the food, staring at it. Levi followed your gaze and picked up one of the cups of tea. “Here. It’s a special type of tea that helps with common aches and pains. It should help with your headache.” You took the cup with trembling hands. When you lifted the cup to your lips, the warm liquid flowed over your lips. It was soothing, at least it was before you started coughing. You coughed so hard you spilled tea down your shirt. Levi was quick to take the cup from your hands and place it back on the tray. He pulled a cloth from his jacket pocket and dabbed at the liquid dampening your face and torso. When the sputters of coughing fits wouldn’t stop he patted your back gently.

“Jesus Cadet,” he muttered. “You must not be feeling well as all.” When you finally managed to calm down, tears fell silently down your flushed cheeks.  _ It hurt so much. _ Levi wiped the tears away. “There’s no need to cry, Cadet.” He then continued to wipe at the spilled tea. As he did so, the dots connected in your head and you realized you were in Levi’s room, in his bed. Your eyes widened.

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered, shaking your head. “I’m so sorry.” You started to cry again as you hid your face in your hands. Levi gave up on wiping away the tea when he heard your soft sobs.

“Don’t worry about it Cadet,” he responded as he pulled your hands away from your face. “You’re ill, I get it.” He then held the bowl of soup in his hands. He lifted the spoon to your mouth. “Eat.” Your eyes widened.

“T-There’s no need,” you stuttered. “I can feed myself.”

“Tch,” Levi scoffed. “You couldn’t drink your tea, so I’m going to feed you.” You blushed, not that anyone could tell though, as you nodded and accepted defeat. Levi continued to feed you until the bowl was empty. “Eat this toast,” Levi commanded as he handed the toast to you.

You shook your head. “I can’t,” you muttered. “I’m afraid I’ll get sick if I do.” Levi stood and picked up the trash bin in the corner.

“In that case, I’ll put this here.” He set the bin down beside the bed. He then pulled a t-shirt from a dresser and tossed it at you. You held the cloth in your hands.

“W-What’s this for?” you asked as you looked back up to your captain. He walked towards the door.

“You’re covered in tea. Now change your shirt.” He cracked the door as he left. You slowly pulled your soiled shirt over your head. That’s when you noticed that the clothes you were in weren't your uniform. You pulled Levi’s shirt over your head and layed down. Levi knocked before entering again. He took notice that you looked exhausted. He sat down in his chair, watching over you. “Rest Cadet,” he commanded. You didn’t need much convincing for that to happen. You closed your eyes and fell asleep.

As hours passed Levi sat in his office doing paperwork. The stacks of papers climbed higher and higher each day and he just wanted to get it all finished. The only noise that could be heard were the bugs outside and the sound of his pen gliding across all of the papers. It was almost three in the morning when another sound could be heard. Levi quickly ran into his bedroom to see you vomiting up the food you had eaten earlier into the trash can he had set down. He quickly got on the bed behind you and pulled back your hair. The heat coming from the back of your neck was worse than when he left just hours ago. 

When you had finally stopped emptying the contents of your stomach you cried. Levi shushed you quietly as he picked up the nearly dried cloth and used it to wipe at your mouth. “Calm down Cadet, you’re fine,” he said gently. “You’ll be alright.” He propped you up against the headboard and turned your head to face him. “Do you feel like you’ll be sick again?” You shook your head slowly.

“No,” you said through tears. “I’m good.” Levi slowly got off the bed so he wouldn’t upset your stomach any more than it already was.

“I’m going to clean this out. I’ll be right back.”

Levi returned not long after he left. His heart melted slightly when he walked in to see you still sitting up except this time your legs were pulling to your chest. You were shivering violently even though sweat covered your face. “Cadet…” Levi said quietly. He picked up a spare cloth and soaked it in the water. He ran the rag gently over your face, nose, and neck. “You need to rest.” You looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

“Sleep?” you questioned weekly. Levi nodded.

“Yes, sleep.”

“Captain?”

“Yes.”

“Stay here?” You were already dozing off again as Levi helped you lay back down. He smiled slightly and pulled off his jacket, cloak, boots, and straps.

“Of course.” He sat down beside you on the bed. You rested your head against his side as he picked up a book, opening it to where he left off. Before you were completely asleep, you registered one last thing. You could feel Levi press a gentle kiss on the side of your head as he said, “Feel better soon Cadet.”


	2. Levi Comforts Anxious Sister Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety/Panic Attack  
> If triggered easily please do not read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Sorry its been so long but I just got back from vacation and I couldn't write while I was gone. Plus, it usually takes me a few days to get done with chapters like these. Please leave kudos and fell free to leave requests and I'll see what I can do!

Being the younger sister of humanity’s last hope isn’t easy. You worried constantly, whether it be what people thought of you or if your brother would make it back from the latest expedition. You were only 16 and you felt like the world was resting on your shoulders. When Lance Corporal Levi as your brother, people expected you to be just like him; cold, heartless, and an amazing warrior. 

In reality, you were just another soldier. There wasn’t even anything special about you. You couldn’t turn into a titan like Eren, be quick on your feet like Mikasa, or be smart like Arwin. You were just like anyone else. You didn’t have much in common with your older brother either. You had his hair color and facial structure, but that was as far as it goes. Levi never showed his emotions whereas you could never mask your own. He knew how to lead an army and take down a titan without a second thought. Your social anxiety kept you from trying to take charge and you considered every possibility that a titan could do to kill you and that distracted you from your main goal.

There was an expedition a few weeks ago that scarred you. It wasn’t your first, but it sure made your heart stop beating. You were a part of Levi’s squad. Just because you were another soldier doesn’t mean you weren’t good enough to be with your brother. Levi would never admit it but he fought hard and well to make sure you were on his squad when you had to go out on expeditions.

There were more titans than you thought there would be. You were swarmed, alone. Three titans were closing in on you and there was no one around to help you kill them. You let out a shrill scream as one of the titans enclosed you in its grip. You panicked, trying to free your arms. You were lifted closer to the titans mouth. In a final attempt to save your life, you screamed, “Levi!” You closed your eyes, accepting defeat. In a split second, you hit the ground and the air was knocked out of you. You winced in pain as your right shoulder took most of the impact. The ground shook as the three titans hit the ground, dead.

“Y/N!” Next thing you knew you were in someone’s arms and flying through the air. You opened your eyes slowly to see your older brother looking down at you. You then closed your eyes, unconscious.

Levi cursed to himself when he felt you fall limp. “Do not close your eyes,” he screamed. “Don’t die on me!” Levi landed on one of the medical carts retreating back to HQ. Eren lay still in the center, weakly looking up at the sky above them. Arwin sat beside him and Mikasa rode her horse along the cart.

“Captain?” Eren called hoarsely.

“Arwin, help me,” Levi ordered. Arwin quickly pulled off his cloak and folded it to use as a pillow. He helped Levi lay you flat on the cart next to Eren and he started to press part of your own cloak against your head.

“She’s bleeding, Captain,” Arwin informed the man.

“How bad is it?” Levi asked as he inspected your shoulder. It was obviously dislocated and broken.

“I can’t quite tell but she has a head injury, most definitely a concussion.”

“Mikasa,” Levi called. “Give me your cloak.” The girl ripped it off and passed it to the captain. He then popped your shoulder back in place and used the cloak as a sling. Taking off his own green cover Levi layed it over you in an attempt to keep you warm.

“Is Y/N ok?” Eren asked quietly, reaching over to grab her hand.

“Don’t touch her!” Levi ordered, taking her hand instead.

That was a few weeks ago. Since then, you’ve been ordered by your brother and Erwen himself to take it easy. You were to sit out of training and for chores you were to stay with your brother and do as he told you to do. You were bummed you had to sit out but were beyond grateful that you got to spend so much time with your brother. Ever since that day, you started to panic whenever you were by yourself. Your breath would quicken and your heart rate would pick up. It never got terrible though, since someone would find you rather quickly. You didn’t bother telling anyone about this, since you thought it was just a temporary thing.

Today you were with Levi in his office. He noticed how you winced in pain whenever you moved so he ordered you to sit on the couch in his office and rest.

“But Levi--” you started to protest but he glared at you.

“That’s Captain Levi to you,” he corrected. You looked away, suddenly upset. He never ordered you to call him Captain when it was just the two of you, let alone ever glare at you like that. You heard the man sigh and felt the couch dip beside you. “Hey,” he said softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He pulled your head to rest on his shoulder. “I know this is hard for you and I’m sorry I’m making things worse. I’ve just had a lot of paperwork and I know that’s no excuse.” You closed your eyes and leaned into your brother’s touch.

“It’s alright,” you said quietly. “I understand.” You shifted to get more comfortable but winced in pain. Your head was killing you. Armin was right, you did have a pretty bad concussion. Levi took notice of your pain and frowned slightly. He never was one to show his emotions. He gently lifted you off of him and laid you down on the couch.

“Where are you going?” you asked as you sat up quickly. Levi gently pushed you back down onto the couch.

“Lay down brat,” he said. Although there was no emotion showing on his face, you could see the concern in his eyes. “I’m going to go find something to help you with the pain.” Levi turned around and left the room. Your eyes widened in panic.

“But--”

“I’ll be back.” With that, your brother left. Your breath quickened and you started to panic. Ever since the day you got injured, you couldn’t stand being alone. You squeezed your eyes shut, the tension causing your head to hurt even more. Letting out a choked sob you started to shake.  _ I can’t do this, _ you thought to yourself.  _ I can’t be alone. _ You attempted to stand and walk, wanting to find at least  _ someone _ to stay with you until Levi got back, but you were too far gone. You stumbled down to the ground as the pain in your head caused your legs to give out from beneath you. You gripped and pulled your hair with your one good hand, breath labored.

“Levi,” you gasped quietly. Tears stream down your face, leaving small streams on your cheeks and dripping from your chin. Your vision became blurry, colors being distorted and black dots appearing every now and then.

_ You’re all alone, just like that day. _

_ You can never be as great as your perfect brother if you can’t even stand being alone for a few minutes. _

It took you a few moments to realize that you were trying to scream despite the fact you were gasping for air. 

“I found some--” You couldn’t even hear the voice of the man that had entered the room.

Levi’s heart nearly stopped beating when he saw you a mess on the floor in his office. The small bottle of pills that were in his hands clattered to the floor, rolling under a chair. The man dropped down beside you and quickly wrapped his arms around you. You let out an ear piercing scream, not knowing what was going on around you. Levi jumped back. His hands hovered over you as the man panicked on what he should do. He’s never seen you this vulnerable before, let alone packing like this. He debated yelling for help, wondering if your friends would be able to handle the situation.

This wasn’t the first time he had dealt with someone having a panic attack. With him being a leader, his soldiers always asked for his help when they were this vulnerable but he had never seen an attack this bad before. Heck, he had attacks himself but they weren’t nearly as severe as this.

“Captain, what’s--” Levi looked to the doorway to see a few cadets standing in the doorway. 

“Leave,” he growled. The cadets nodded and quickly closed the door, slamming it in the process. You jumped, screaming even louder. Levi’s eyes pricked with tears as he took in your state. He started to try and talk you down since you obviously didn’t want to be touched.

“Hey princess,” he soothed as he tried to keep his voice steady and calm. It would be of no help if you heard him panicking as well. “I’m here, ok? You need to calm down.” He saw that this wasn’t working and remembered how you would never disobey an order, even if it came from your brother. “Breathe, Y/N. That’s an order.”

You heard your brother beside you.  _ You were no longer alone. _ Despite hearing his order, you could not escape the prison that was your mind. You continued to gasp for air as your body trembled.

“Breathe,” Levi said again. “Slow. Take it slow. In and out.” He started to breathe loud and slow to try to get you to do it with him.

“I can’t!” you sobbed. “I can’t breathe!” Levi watched as the color drained from your face slowly and how you slowly moved to lay on the floor.

“No,” he said sternly, going to touch you before remembering that could make it all worse. “Do not pass out on me.” You were laying on your back now, still gripping your hair with one hand.

“It hurts!” you cried out. You started to feel yourself drift off due to the lack of oxygen your body was getting. “Levi.” The words barely made it past your lips as your eyes drooped closed. Levi’s eyes widened.

“No! Do not pass out!” It was too late, you were out. Your breath quickly even out as your body relaxed. Quickly, Levi placed your head in his lap. He gripped your good hand with one of his and pressed a kiss to it as his other hand ran through your hair. He wiped the remaining tears from your face. “Please,” he begged silently, “wake up Y/N.” The two of you stayed like that for several moments before your head lulled to the side and a quiet groan left your lips. Levi smiled softly, bending down to kiss your head.

“Hey sis,” he whispered as he moved the hair from your forehead. “It’s ok, I’ve got you.” You slowly opened your eyes, looking around the room. Your eyes connected with his and it took you a second to process who you were looking at.

“It’s alright,” Levi cooed softly. “You need a moment for your head to kick back into the right gear, and that’s alright.” You attempted to sit up but Levi pulled you back down into his lap. He tapped your nose gently with his pointer finger. “What are you doing brat? You are in no condition to be moving around.”

“Levi?” you whispered slowly. He gave you a small smile.

“Yeah,” he answered. “It’s me.” You sighed softly, leaning into Levi’s leg. The two of you sat like that with Levi staring down at you, afraid to take his eyes off of you.

“Bubby?” you muttered, looking up at his worried gaze. Levi’s eyes softened. You only ever called him that when you were upset or something was wrong.

“What is it baby?” Words were the only way Levi knew how to provide comfort and even then he still couldn’t do it well.

“Can we move to the couch?” Nodding slightly, Levi picked you up and laid you down on the couch. He sat down near your head as you sat up and leaned against his shoulder.

“What happened?” he asked quietly. “I didn’t know you struggled with attacks like that.” You let out a shaky breath and buried your face in Levi’s arm. “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it but I would greatly appreciate it if you told me.”

“Please don’t leave,” you muttered silently. Levi pulled you onto his lap and hugged you.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered in your hair. “I promise.”

Without looking up to meet your brother’s eyes, you started to explain, “Ever since that expedition I can’t stand being alone. I can’t breathe very well and speaking is hard.” Levi’s eyes widened in realization. “I’m guessing it was because I was alone when the titan attacked.” If it were even possible, Levi held you tighter.

“Has this happened before?” he whispered. You simply shrugged.

“Yeah, but it’s never gotten this bad. I usually can’t breathe very well for a minute or two before someone comes back. Then I’m fine.”

“I’m so sorry,” Levi said with tears in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think that much of it,” you responded.

“Come to me the next time this happens, ok?” Levi commanded. “That’s an order.” You give a small giggle.

“Yes, sir.”

“Does your head still hurt?” you nodded as your brother slowly set you on the couch and picked up the bottle that had fallen from his hand moments ago. He placed two pills in your hand and handed you his cup of tea. Once you had taken the pills and settled down on your brother’s shoulder again, you started to drift off to sleep.

From that day on, Levi made sure you were never alone. He would always command another cadet to be with you when he could not be and was always there to talk you down when you were left alone. Let’s just say that whoever left you alone would later be seen unconscious with a bloody nose before being carried off to the medical wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hear me out, writing AOT scenarios using the playlist of Hamilton... I thought of this while watching the play and my heart stopped beating with some of the ideas I came up with while on my way home. Let me know if I should write something like that.


	3. Levi Comforts You After A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another comfort chapter! Sorry I keep writing for Levi but he brings me the most comfort. I'll try to write for Eren or Armin soon. Let me know if there's any specific type of comfort you'd like for any of the characters. I'll just need to know the character, relationship with the reader (ex. brother, boyfriend), age of reader, and comfort senario. Hope y'all have a nice day/night!!!

Levi always seemed cold and heartless, but there was a side of him no one really got to see. The only time anyone got to see this side of him was when they were balancing on the line of life and death.  
Levi never liked it when people saw him so vulnerable and caring because he always thought it would ruin his reputation and people would stop respecting him. But there are very very rare occasions when Levi pulls out his caring and compassionate side to a cadet who was not dying. Tonight just so happened to be one of those nights.  
The short corporal noticed her absence almost immediately. It wasn’t because he saw that Y/N’s seat was empty at the table her friends sat at. It wasn’t even because he asked around for her. It was simple, really. On his way to the mess hall he heard Mikasa, Eren, and Armin talking about her condition.   
“She hasn’t left her room since chores,” Armin said to his friends. “I’m really worried about her.”  
“Do you know what’s wrong Mikasa?” Eren asked the female. It made sense; Mikasa did share a cabin with the girl in question. Mikasa looked between her two friends before answering.  
“She’s just overworking herself,” Mikasa answered. “More than she should, if I’m honest. But I haven’t seen her any more today than the both of you have. She won’t let us anywhere near her and when we try to talk to her, she doesn’t answer.” Levi had heard enough. Once he was done eating, he would go make sure Y/N wasn’t dead.  
She didn’t come to dinner and the more Levi thought about it, she hadn’t come down for lunch either. He made his way to the female cabin, a small piece of bread tucked away in his hand. He knocked on the door loudly.  
“Cadet L/N,” he called through the door. “May I come in?” There was no response. Frustrated, Levi threw open the door. “When I call for you Cadet you better---” Levi started to scold before he cut himself off. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t finish his sentence. Y/N lay on the bed in the corner of the room, whimpering softly. As he got closer, Levi could see tear stains across her face. “Cadet?” He gently placed the piece of bread on the small rotting bookshelf beside the bed before pulling a chair away from a nearby desk. Levi sat down in the chair beside Y/N’s bed, watching her carefully. He knew that you should never wake someone from a nightmare because that could do more harm than good. So instead of waking the girl up he took her hand and held it gently.  
As Levi waited for Y/N’s nightmare to pass, it only grew worse. She started to mumble inaudible words and move around. She started to cry harder and her breathing began to go irregular. Out of nowhere Y/N screamed, high pitched voice piercing the silence of the night. Levi jumped out of his seat at the noise then tried to get the girl to calm down. He pinned down the wrist of the hand he had been holding. She had started to thrash around, posing as a threat to both herself and Levi.  
“Cadet!” Levi said sternly. He climbed onto the bed, trying to get over Y/N’s legs. “Wake up!” He managed to straddle her, pinning her wrists down with his hands and keeping her legs still with his knees, digging them into her thighs. “Y/N!”  
With a gasp Y/N’s eyes snapped open, fear evident in her eyes. She made eye contact with Levi almost immediately.   
“C-C-Captain,” she choked through her tears. Levi’s eyes softened as he moved off of her legs but he kept his grip on her wrists.   
“Yes,” he said calmly. “It’s me, I’m here now.” He slowly released Y/N and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. It took him by surprise at first, then he also wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady. He rested his chin on her shoulder. “Breathe Cadet.” Levi ran one hand up and down her back as the other combed through her hair. “You are going to hyperventilate if we don’t get your breathing under control.” Nothing you were trying was able to calm you down. If anything, it made matters worse.  
“W-Where’s Petra?” she choked again. “A-And the squad?” Levi’s breath hitched as he very quickly realized what was going on. Levi gripped you tight and squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Oh Cadet,” he breathed quietly. “Breathe. You need to breathe.” His attempts failed at calming down Y/N, so Levi gently pulled her head to rest right above his heart, taking large and exaggerated deep breaths. “Breathe with me.”  
It took a few moments for Levi to give up, smashing his lips against hers. Breathing out, he forced air into Y/N’s lungs. She gasped before coughing and breathing on her own.  
“Captain?!” she exclaimed. Levi wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, sighing.   
“There you are,” he smiled softly. “You were stuck in a nightmare for a moment. You’re alright now.”  
“W-What?” she muttered, confused, Levi pulled her back into a tight hug. She stayed still for a moment before hugging Levi loosely. Silence sat between the two of them for a moment. “Captain?” she questioned quietly into his shoulder. “Why are you here?”  
“I overheard your friends talking about how they were worried about you before dinner,” Levi answered. “And then I noticed that you weren’t at dinner or lunch.” He suddenly remembered the piece of bread sitting next to the bed. He slowly leaned forward as not to startle Y/N, gently picking up the piece of bread. “Here.”  
She lifted her head to see what was in his hand as he gave the bread to her. “What’s this for?”  
“To eat, brat,” he said quietly. He didn’t mean it as an insult and she knew that. “Did you not hear what I just said?” She took the bread and took small bites of it.  
“Thank you,” she whispered once she was finished. Levi noticed the confused look on her face and he furrowed his brows.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“Why am I so shaky?” she questioned, lifting a hand to show Levi how bad it was shakin. He took her hand in his.  
“You had a nightmare,” he said softly. “Do you remember what it was about?” She shook her head slowly, looking into Levi’s eyes. He sighed, tightening his grip on her hand. “It was of the night our squad died.” Y/N’s eyes filled with tears almost immediately. “No, no, don’t cry,” Levi rushed. “There’s no need to cry.”  
“How did you know?” she whispered. “About my dream?”  
“For a moment after I woke you up you were still out of it. You were asking where Petra and the squad was.” Y/N lowered her head.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What for?”  
“Causing you all of this trouble,” she whispered again. Levi placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face. He could see tears making their way down her face again.  
“Don’t ever apologize for something you didn’t have a say in,” he said sternly. “That’s an order, understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Levi nodded in approval.  
“Good, now come here.” Levi pulled Y/N yet again into another hug. He lifted her up as he adjusted himself, leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. Levi gently placed Y/N on his lap and held her.  
“Captain?” she called quietly.   
“Levi.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Call me Levi,” the man corrected.  
“Levi,” the word felt foriegn coming from her mouth, “why are you doing this for me? If it were anyone else you would leave them be.”  
Levi sighed. “When you are a part of a squadron, you become family. We’ve spent so much time with each other and the rest of the squad that we’ve become a family. Now, it’s just us and family has to stick together.”  
Y/N had never heard her corporal be so open with his emotions and thoughts before. It was almost as if she didn’t hear him speak in the first place she was so shocked.  
“Get some rest. I’ll leave you be.” Y/N quickly latched on to Levi’s arm as he tried to lace her on the bed. Levi looked at her, confused. “What is it Y/N?”  
She looked away. “Please don’t leave.” Her words were nearly inaudible. “I don’t want to sleep alone.” The man’s eyes softened. He knew it would be wrong sleeping with one of his cadets, even if nothing was going on. But the way Y/N looked so distressed, he couldn’t say no.  
Levi sighed, “Can you walk?” Y/N stood up slowly, nodding. “Come with me then.” The girl grabbed her green cloak, wrapping it around her body as she followed Levi into the hallway.  
“Where are we going?” she asked quietly, jogging to catch up with her captain, now walking beside him.  
“To my quarters,” he answered. The two walked in silence until they reached the man’s office. Levi led Y/N through his office into his bedroom. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. The room smelled of lemons and was unbelievably clean. As she looked around the room Levi pulled off his jacket and straps. He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top. Levi quickly changed as Y/N looked at the books on Levi’s bookshelf.  
“Do you like to read, Captain?” Y/N asked quietly, turning to the man.  
“I try to read when I have time,” he answered. “Now, lay down.” Levi pulled back the blankets on his bed as she slowly walked over to the bed. Levi got in and pulled her down beside him. “Now go back to bed. You’re going to need your rest for tomorrow's training.” Y/N pulled the covers up to her chin, looking into Levi’s eyes.  
“Thank you,” she whispered, eyes starting to slip shut. Levi smiled softly, pulling the hood off of her head. He also removed the cloak from her and hung it on the bedpost. Sitting up, Levi leaned against the headboard and picked up a book from his nightstand.  
After reading for almost an hour Levi decided to try to get some sleep. He preferred to sleep in a chair but for the sake of Y/N he stayed in the bed. He laid flat on his back, closing his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he felt a weight on his chest. Eyes shooting open, Levi looked down to see a H/C head resting on his chest. He huffed, wrapping his arms around the figure.  
“Sleep well, Cadet.”


	4. Levi x Depressed Reader *obrienxx*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! It's been a hot minute lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Captain Levi, may I speak with you?” The short captain halted, turning around to see Commander Erwin walking towards him.

“Yes sir,” he responded, waiting for Erwin to catch up to him. “What is it?” The two continued walking down one of the many halls in the cabin. Erwin frowned.

“Have you heard from Cadet L/N yet?” Erwin asked. “She’s one of our best and never misses a day. Yet, I have not seen her lately. I was wondering if you had heard anything.” Levi shook his head.

“I haven’t heard anything from the brat.”

“Do you mind checking up on her?”

“I guess I will stop by.” Erwin smiled.

“Thank you Levi. I’ll see you later.” He nodded and then was off to do his own thing. This left Levi alone. He sighed, changing his destination to the female quarters. Upon arrival, Levi knocked but received no answer. He made his presence known before walking in to see that the cabin was empty. This left him with only one other option. Once again Captain Levi was left to wander through the halls of the grounds until he spotted a figure under a large oak tree near the training grounds. He knew it was who he was looking for, so he went over to the tree.

“You do know you can be severely punished for skipping training without telling anyone, right?” The h/c head spun in his direction, dull e/c colored eyes meeting his gaze. Y/N relaxed, returning to her position, staring out at the giant wall surrounding the kingdom.

“What are you gonna do?” she whispered quietly. “Make me clean the horse pens with Jean for all of eternity?”

Levi kneeled down beside her, sitting on one of the several roots protruding from the dirt. “Maybe I would, but lucky for you, Erwin is more concerned than he is upset.” Levi waited for a response, but one never came. “So, why have you gone m.i.a?”

Y/N slowly shifted her gaze to him, before growing upset. “Why would you care? You’ve never cared for any of your cadets that weren’t lying on their deathbed, so why suddenly act so interested?” Levi noticed how tears brimmed the girl’s eyes.

“As a matter of fact, I do care. I’ve cared from the beginning, I’ve just learned to not show it. And if you spill a word of this to anyone, I will personally kill you.”

“And I believe that,” she responded. “As a matter of fact, go ahead and do it. I don’t care. It’s not like I have anyone to tell --”

“What do you mean?” Levi cut in. “What do you mean go ahead and do it? Do you think so low of yourself that you think you should just--”

“I was going to do it,” Y/N whispered. “Or, I thought about doing it. But I didn’t. Soldiers needed my help and I couldn’t let them die.” Levi placed a hand on her soldier, drawing her attention. Tears ran down her face now.

“So why let yourself?” Y/N stared at him for a moment before wiping her tears away.

“I’m sorry. I should never cry in front of my captain. I apologize, and I’ll start on those stables now.” She tried to get up and walk away but Levi pulled her back down.

“No. You’re not leaving.” Y/N looked at him and saw concern. Real, genuine concern in his facial features. There was no hint of lies or anger to be seen. “Why do you think I came here? It would have been so easy to have told Erwin to do it himself. To come look for you himself. But no. I did. I came, because I care, Now please tell me what is going on.” Levi looked upset himself, almost as if he was sad.

Y/n let out a soft sob. “Nights are always the hardest for me. It’s even worse when I remember that everyone around me can handle all of this on their own. They go through the same stuff but they can live life like it’s nothing. I--” Levi pulled Y/N back into a hug.

“Quiet down Cadet. Now, walk with me. We’re going to go have a cup of tea and talk about what’s been going on.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cadets! A new year's resolution of mine was to try to write and post more, so here yah go!

You were Levi’s strongest soldier, and he never would have imagined you would get this injured. You were up there with him, humanity’s strongest soldieress, to put it that way. You even had your own squad that would work with Levi’s often. You were also Levi’s lover. The two of you had been together for a few months now, yet the two of you had been in love for years yet too afraid to confess to each other.  
It was supposed to be a simple mission. All you had to do was explore the land beyond the walls. It was your squad and Levi’s. The land was clear of titans so far, which was surprising. You knew something wasn’t right, and that gut feeling was correct the second you and Levi saw a mass group of titans storming towards you. Everyone immediately got ready to fight as the titans got closer.  
When the titans were defeated, the two squads met back up. Assuming everyone was back, they left. It took Levi about five minutes to realize his lover was missing. He ordered the squads to keep pushing forward as he turned around to find you. He screamed your name, searching the battleground for you.  
Please don’t be dead, he thought. You better not have died, soldier. This is not how you’re going to go down. Levi saw your horse in the distance, standing still. A shrill scream pierced his ears and he urged his horse to run faster.  
Extreme pain flowed through your body. A titan had knocked you into a tree as you were flying through the air. You had fallen from a great height, breaking several parts of your body when you hit the ground. You could barely hang on to consciousness at the moment. All you could focus on was the amount of pain you were in. Your vision was fading and you could smell metal, which you assumed was your own blood. Suddenly a dark figure hovered over you. Being out of sorts, you screamed in fear of what it may be. A gentle hand brushed hair from your face.  
“L/N, it’s ok. I’m here.” Levi watched as your face contorted into one of pain, scaring him. He didn’t know if he would even be able to move you without making anything worse. There’s so much blood. “Y/N, can you hear me?” Your screams stopped as you finally registered the voice.  
“Levi?” you whimpered. He smiled slightly, tears brimming his eyes.  
“Yes, cadet. It’s me. I’m here now.” You coughed and blood spattered out of your mouth. Levi was quick to wipe it away.  
“L-Levi,” you started, reaching for his hand. He took yours gently. “I love you,” your voice trailed to a whisper, “and I’m sorry.”  
“What?” Levi asked quietly. He was starting to panic. “No, nononono, not here, not now cadet. You are not dying on me now.” Your chest ceased to continue it’s pattern of rising and falling. Your eyes lost the sparkle they once had. Your hand was growing cold. Levi screamed in anger and sadness. Once he calmed down he pressed a kiss to your lips and wrapped you in his scouting cloak.  
The rest of the week passed in a blur. He could only remember little snippets of time. He remembered bringing you back to Erwin. He remembered the funeral. He remembered drinking so much that he blacked out. His squad, along with yours, mourned the loss of their leader. No one was sure that Levi even fully recovered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I justed wanted to pop in and say thank you all so much for the love and support I've gotten on my writings. It makes me so happy to see that I make others happy, and I'm just thankful people read what I wrote. Thank you!


	6. Armin: Sick Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see huh?? :)

Armin was one of the sweetest boys you knew, you had to admit that. He knew whenever you were having a bad day or were struggling. This boy went out of his way to make sure you were feeling alright, so when he saw you not eating, he took immediate action.

Your stomach had been hurting all day and even the thought of food made it even worse. But knowing your friends, they’d get on to you if you didn’t eat. So, in order to please them you got your small tray of food and sat down with the rest of your friends. Armin sat a few seats down from you. It wasn’t like he was stalking you or anything, he just keeps a close eye on his friends.

“Aren’t you going to eat Y/N?” he asked, curious. You look up from your plate. Ever since you sat down you had been pushing your food around with your fork and taking very small sips of water in an attempt to calm your stomach.

You shrugged as you pushed your plate across the table to Sasha. “I’m not very hungry. I think I’m just going to go to bed.” You stood, slowly walking away and wrapping your arms around your stomach. Maybe a nice warm shower will help, you thought to yourself. You grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, along with a fresh pair of under clothing before heading to the bathroom that was connected to your room.

You turned the shower to the hottest setting, undressing yourself and stepping in. The warmth quickly engulfed your body as you let the warm water cascade over your body. As you scrubbed the shampoo into your hair, you stopped. Your head was spinning. Leaning on the shower wall you closed your eyes in hopes of pushing away the feeling of passing out.

“Y/N?” there was a knock on the bathroom door. “It’s Armin. I brought you some bread. You didn’t eat much today. I’ll be in here, alright?”

You tried to respond but your vision filled with black spots as you hit the shower floor.

3rd POV

Armin heard a thump coming from the bathroom of Y/N’s room. He rushed from his spot on the bed over to the door, knocking loudly. “Y/N?” he called worriedly. “Are you alright? I heard something fall.” There was no response. Armin tried to get her attention for a few more moments before he heard a groan. “Y/N? What’s going on?” There was another groan and he started to panic even more. “Hold on Y/N. I’m going to go get Mikasa!”

Reader POV

You could still feel the hot water hitting your body as you slowly woke up. You could hear a faint voice in the background, sounding as if it were trying to talk to you but all you could manage were a few groans. As you slowly sat up and took in your surroundings, you felt soap drip into your eyes. After rinsing out your eyes and hair you drowsy turned off the shower and climbed out, wrapping a towel around your bare body. As you sat down on the rug that was placed in front of the shower you remembered that Armin was supposed to be in your room.

“Armin?” you said weakly. “Armin, I feel dizzy.” Suddenly you could hear people running into your room.

“Y/N?” You heard Armin call. “I found Mikasa!”

“I’m going to come in, alright Y/N?” The door slowly crept open and you saw familiar black hair poke through the door. “She’s right here Armin. Just stay in there.” Mikasa slipped through the opening and closed the door behind her. Then she crouched down to your level. “Are you alright? Armin said he heard something fall and you didn’t answer him when he tried to talk to you.”

“I passed out,” you muttered quietly as you pulled your towel tighter around you. “I was trying to take a shower and passed out.” Mikasa nodded before helping you into the clothing you had brought with you into the bathroom. She pulled you up and guided you over to your bed where Armin was waiting worriedly. 

“Y/N! What happened?” he asked as he pulled you down to sit next to him. Before you even got the chance to answer his hand was pressed to your cheek, then to your forehead. His eyes widened. “You’re burning up! You need to lay down.” He gently pushed you down so your head rested against the single pillow on the bed. “I’m taking a guess that this is why you haven’t eaten much?” You nodded as Armin gave you a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll stay with her,” Mikasa stated. “You go back to your cabin Armin. If you get caught in here--”

“I know, but I’m worried.”

You grabbed one of Armin’s hands, smiling softly. “Armin, I’m not dying. I’ll be ok.”

He sighed, “I know, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not going to worry about you. Get some rest now, I’ll stop by in the morning.”


End file.
